Catch Me If You Can
by Shamefaced Shambles
Summary: Okay this is one request filled :  A Castiel/Harry pair for 917brat! Hope you enjoy :D   The chase has begun. For now a oneshot, may continue c:


917brat requested a Supernatural Castiel/Harry fic with the Title 'Catch Me If You Can'.

This will be a slash, so anyone who does not appreciate such fiction should leave this fiction now.

I hope you'll enjoy the oneshot, and I hope it's what you wanted ;)

Catch Me If You Can

As an angel of the Lord, Castiel had little experience with human interaction his limited experience was exactly that, limited. He currently sat rigidly next to Samuel Winchester, in what could be described as a rustic bar. Although in the words of one Dean Winchester 'perfect'.

Castiels hands sat clenched in fists, sticking to the beer coated table top. His eyes were currently staring blankly, questioningly, at the foaming beverage Dean had placed in front of him. Castiel looked at Dean.

"What is this?" he asked, his eyes once again flickering to the beverage. Dean looked at Castiel with a cocky grin.

"It's a gift" was all he said. Sam looked at Dean with exasperation, but his eyes shined with mirth at the thought of his angel friends first encounter with alcohol. Castiel wrapped his hand around the glass, the condensation wetting the rough palm of his vessel.

Dean and Sam watched, amazed as the angel slowly brought the glass to his lips. And just as the rim of the glass had reached Castiels lips, the angel suddenly dropped his glass. The liquid soaking both brothers as shards of glass twinkled in the dim light of the bar.

Castiel stood from his chair, his eyes bright and searching. Sam, despite his current agitation, asked the angel worriedly "What is it Cas-?" but before he could finish the question, the angel was gone, his coat billowing in his haste.

Castiel was now in the parking lot, the cold air nipped at his skin and a presence tickled in the corner of his mind. The presence was odd, it was neither angelic nor demonic but it was certainly magical. His eyes swept the distance of the parking lot. Silhouettes danced from the corner of his eye. His breath hitched as a glint of emerald glittered in the distance.

There in front of him was another human, a striking human. The humans presence was strong, powerful in ways Castiel had never imagined. He stepped forward, attracting the attention of him.

The man's skin was sun-kissed, although paler than the brothers, and he had a lithe figure. The man looked Castiel up and down, unknown to the angel, appraisingly.

The man's eyelids lowered over his glinting emerald eyes seductively, and Castiels stomach twisted in ways it had never twisted before.

"Well," the man purred, a lilting accent weaved in his voice "what have we here?". The man smiled teasingly at Castiel.

Castiel looked at the man a questioning look in his vivid blue eyes, "I could ask the same thing" said Castiel as he looked straight into emerald eyes, looking into the very soul of the man.

The man's eyes darkened, losing his teasing attitude. In a matter of seconds the man was in front of Castiel, so temptingly close that the angel, for inexplicable reasons, wanted to wrap his arms around him. The man was smiling, teasingly, once again.

"You can call me Harry, just Harry" the now established Harry said, his face inches from Castiels, his nose brushing lightly against his jaw line. Harry took a step back, giving the angel some room. Castiel watched Harry's fluid movements, the simple grace was hypnotising yet seductively innocent.

Castiel licked his lips nervously, "I did not ask as to who you are, I asked what you are" his voice rumbled from his chest, it would be threatening to most but Harry yet again smiled cheekily. Yet again Harry was chest to chest with the angel, his eyes glowing an acidic green in the dim moonlight.

Harry's fingers crawled up Castiels chest and he chuckled under his breath, his fingers were now fiddling with the angels tie, loosening it. Harry looked up at the angel, "If I were to tell you what I was," Harry bit his lip and looked at the angel through his eyelashes, "that would ruin all the fun Mr. Angel"

To say Castiel was shocked was an understatement, this 'human' knew of his status as an angel of the Lord. His eyes narrowed, but the flew open as he felt soft lips against his own. The kiss was unexpected, Castiel was stock still but his eyes fluttered slightly and his stomach twisted further.

Harry drew back from the kiss, licking his lips contently, smiling at the angel. He flicked the angel's nose playfully before hopping onto the, before unnoticed, motorcycle that gleamed in the flickering bar light. Harry winked at the angel before revving the motorcycle and speeding off down the deserted highway.

The angel was still standing in the middle of the parking lot when Sam and Dean walked out of the bar and saw him. The brother's walked over to him, Dean waved his hand in front of his face breaking Castiel from his stupor. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Dean, his eyebrow cocked awaiting an answer.

Castiel looked at him blankly, "Nothing, I am fine" he said blandly. Both brothers looked at each other before shrugging and walking towards the Impala. Castiel followed, his hand slipping in his coat pocket. A slight rumpling caught the angels attention as he withdrew his hand from his pocket.

In his hand was a small rumpled piece of paper, curiously Castiel read the cursive script.

Catch me if you can.

Castiel was bemused, and despite this he chuckled. He did not understand why he did so. And in his mind as he placed the rumpled piece of paper back in his pocket he though 'The chase has begun'.

Right okay I hope you enjoyed that :D I sure did writing it anyway. I hope this is what you were looking for 917brat! I may or may not continue this in a second chapter xD but for now it'll stay a oneshot.

Reviews are much appreciated :)

Anyway that's one request finished I'll work on another one shortly but now I must study for my exams (oh the pain ;A;)


End file.
